parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rugrats and Arthur: Tommy and D.W.'s Birthday Party/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of Rugrats and Arthur: Tommy and D.W.'s Birthday Party. *(Rugrats/Arthur Theme Song & Title Card) *Tommy: Oh!, Hi!, We're The Characters from Rugrats! *Arthur: And Hi!, We're The Characters from Arthur! *Chuckie: Guess Who's Birthday it Is, Today! *Kimi: Today is Tommy and D.W.'s Birthday! *D.W.: Me and Tommy are So Excited!, I Love Parties!, I Love Parties! *Buster: And All of The Cartoon Characters are Coming Over to Celebrate! *Phil: So, Tommy and D.W., Are You Two Excited That Today is Your Birthday? *Tommy and D.W.: Yeah! *Tommy: We're So Excited! *(Doorbell rings) *Francine: Oh!, That Must Be The Doorbell!, Coming! *(Door opens at The Nickelodeon characters) *Lil: Look!, It's The Nickelodeon Characters! *Muffy: Hi, Nickelodeon Characters! *Nickelodeon Characters: Hi, Rugrats and Arthur Characters! *SpongeBob: Happy Birthday, Tommy and D.W.! *Tommy: Thanks, SpongeBob! *D.W.: Come On In! *(Doorbell rings) *Angelica: Hey!, More Guests are Here! *Brain: Who Could That Be? *(Door opens at The Nick Jr. characters) *Susie: It's The Nick Jr. Characters! *Binky: Hi, Nick Jr. Characters! *Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Rugrats and Arthur Characters! *Thomas: Happy Birthday, Tommy and D.W.! *Blue: (Barks Happy Birthday!) *Dora: Feliz Cumpleanos! *Tommy: Thanks, Dora, Blue, and Thomas!, That Was Very Nice! *(Doorbell rings) *Dil: Guests!, More Guests! *Sue Ellen: Who Could It Be? *(Door opens at The PBS Kids characters) *Chuckie: Hey!, It's The PBS Kids Characters! *Fern: Hey, PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Rugrats and Arthur Characters! *Big Bird: Happy Birthday, Tommy and D.W.! *Elmo: Yeah!, Happy Birthday! *D.W.: Thanks, Big Bird and Elmo! *Tommy: Come On In! *(Doorbell rings) *Kimi: Oh!, More Guests! *George: Coming! *(Door opens at The Playhouse Disney characters) *Phil: It's The Characters from Playhouse Disney! *Arthur: Hi, Playhouse Disney Characters! *Playhouse Disney Characters: Hi, Rugrats and Arthur Characters! *Mickey Mouse: Happy Birthday, Tommy and D.W.! *Tommy: Aw!, Thanks, Mickey! *D.W.: Come Inside and It's Fun Inside! *(Doorbell rings) *Lil: More Guests! *Buster: Coming! *(Door opens at The Pixar characters) *Angelica: Hey, Look!, It's The Pixar Characters! *Francine: Hey, Pixar Characters! *Pixar Characters: Hi, Rugrats and Arthur Characters! *Woody: Happy Birthday, Tommy and D.W.! *D.W.: Thank You Very Much, Woody the Cowboy! *Tommy: Come On In! *(Doorbell rings) *Susie: Oh!, Our Last Guest is Here! *Muffy: Let's See Who It Is! *(Door opens at Alex Bratten) *Dil: Alex Bratten! *Chuckie: It's Alex Bratten! *Brain: Hey!, He Lives in Sterling Heights, Michigan With His Bratten Family! *Binky: Hello, Alex Bratten! *Alex Bratten: Hi, Rugrats and Arthur Characters!, Happy Birthday, Tommy and D.W.! *Tommy: Thanks, Mr. Bratten! *D.W.: Come On In! *Alex Bratten: Thanks! *Muffy: That's Everyone! *Tommy: Hello, Everybody!, Welcome To Me and D.W.'s Birthday In Arthur's House! *D.W.: We're Gonna Have So Much Fun Today! *Kimi: There's Gonna Be Birthday Party Games, Yummy Cake, and Make Wishes! *The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, and Pixar Characters: Ooh! *Brain: And, There are Gonna Be Even Presents! *The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, and Pixar Characters: Wow! *Arthur: So, Tommy and D.W.!, Do You Both Know What You Want for Your Birthday? *Tommy: Do You Know, D.W.? *D.W.: No!, Do You? *Tommy: No! *D.W.: Hey, Arthur!, Me and Tommy Don't Know What We Want for Our Birthday! *Arthur: You Both Don't Know? *Tommy: No! *Phil: What are We Gonna Do? *Buster: Hey!, Let's Ask Blue! *D.W.: Great Idea, Buster! *Tommy: Could We Get Blue Over Here, Please? *Arthur: Hey, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Yes, Arthur?) *Arthur: Tommy and D.W. Don't Know What They Want for Their Birthday! *Tommy: Yeah!, Me and D.W. Have No Idea! *D.W.: Hey, Blue!, What Do You Think Me and Tommy Want for Our Birthday? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue stamps the pawprint) *Lil: Oh!, That's A Great Idea! *Binky: We Can Play A Birthday Game of Blue's Clues to Figure This Out! *Arthur: Blue is A Genius! *(Song Starts) *Arthur: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause That's A Really Great Game! *Rugrats, Arthur, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, and Pixar Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Angelica: So, Remember!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Sue Ellen: So, How Should We Get Rid of This Pawprint? *Susie: Wait!, I Have an Idea!, How About We Use This! *(Susie blows the noise maker and pawprint turns into confetti) *Tommy: Wow, Susie!, That Was Handy! *Susie: Yeah!, That Thing Was Pretty Handy! *Patrick: Speaking of Handy, Hey, Arthur!, We Need Something Handy to Play Blue's Clues! *Arthur: You're Right, Patrick! *Fern: But, Arthur!, What Do We Need? *Arthur: We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Lincoln: Notebook! *Arthur: Notebook!, Right! *Dil: Notebook! *Buster: But Who Has The Notebook? *Sidetable: I Have The Notebook! *Tommy: Sidetable! *Arthur: Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Arthur!, I Heard That Tommy and D.W.'s Birthday Party Was Today! *Arthur: It Sure Is! *Francine: We Need Our Notebook So We Can Play Blue's Clues! *Chuckie: Do You Have Our Notebook? *Sidetable: Yep!, I Do!, In Fact, It's A Birthday Notebook! *(Drawer opens) *(Drawer closes) *Arthur: Wow!, It is A Birthday Notebook!, See That It Has A Bow on It? *Sanjay: Cool! *Kimi: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome!, Happy Birthday, Tommy and D.W.! *D.W.: Thanks, Sidetable! *Tommy: So, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Muffy: Good Question, Tommy! *Arthur: Well... *(Song Starts) *Arthur: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, and Pixar Characters: Pawprint! *Arthur: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right! *Angelica: And That's Our First... *The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, and Pixar Characters: Clue! *Brain: A Clue? *The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, and Pixar Characters: A Clue! *Susie: Then We Put It in Our... *The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, and Pixar Characters: Notebook! *Rugrats, Arthur, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, and Pixar Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Arthur: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! *Tommy: (Singing) That's The Second Clue! *D.W.: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues? *Rugrats, Arthur, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, and Pixar Characters: Blue's Clues! *Chuckie: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint! *Buster: (Singing) That's The Third Clue! *Francine: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook! *Rugrats, Arthur, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, and Pixar Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Arthur: You Know What to Do! *Tommy: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *D.W.: (Singing) Think... *Rugrats, Arthur, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, and Pixar Characters: (Singing) Think! *Kimi: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Muffy: (Singing) And Take A Step at A Time... *Arthur: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue jumps into the screen) *Rugrats, Arthur, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, and Pixar Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Arthur: So, We're Gonna Really Need Your Help Today! *Tommy: We're Trying to Figure Out What Me and D.W. Want for Our Birthday! *D.W.: You'll Help Us!, Right? *Craig: Yes! *Buster: You Will? *Chuckie: Great! *Blue: (Barks You-Who!) *Francine: Okay!, Could You Tell Us Which Way Blue Went? *SwaySway: That Way! *Kimi: That Way?, Blue Went That Way? *Buhdeuce: Yeah! *Muffy: Oh!, Thanks!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Arthur: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, to Get Ready for The Party. *(Song Ends) *Phil: If We See A Clue, Where Would We Be? *Doug: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *D.W.: Moo?, Um..., I Don't Hear A Moo!, Have You? *Porkchop: No!, It's A Clue! *Tommy: Oh!, Oh!, You See A Clue! *Arthur: Where? *Ren: Right There! *Brain: Oh!, Here's Our Clue! *Lil: Right Here on These Colors! *Angelica: But What Colors are They? *Binky: Are These Colors Red and Blue? *Stimpy: No!, Yellow and Brown! *Susie: Oh, Yeah!, What Do You Know?, Yellow and Brown! *D.W.: Hey!, Yellow and Brown are Our First Clue! *Arthur: Hey!, You Know Where We Need to Put Yellow and Brown!, Our Handy-Dandy Birthday Decorated... *Leonardo: Notebook! *Arthur: Notebook!, Right! *Tommy: Yeah! *Arthur: Ooh!, First, I'll Use My Brown Crayon! *(Arthur opens the notebook) *Arthur: So, A Curvy Shape That We Can Color in for Brown, Then We Use Our Yellow Crayon for This Shape!, There, Yellow and Brown. *Tommy: So, We Need to Figure Out What Me and D.W. Want for Our Birthday! *D.W.: And Our First Clue is Yellow and Brown! *Sue Ellen: So, What Could Tommy and D.W. Want for Their Birthday, With Yellow and Brown?, Do You Know? *Gordon: Maybe Tommy and D.W. Could Have Something for Their Birthday That's Yellow and Brown! *Arthur: Ooh!, You Think?, Maybe! *Chuckie: But We Should Probably Find Two More Clues and See. *Dil: Right! *Rocko: Hey, Guys!, Something's Missing! *Tommy: Hey!, That's Rocco! *D.W.: He's Saying Something is Missing! *Arthur: Let's Go See Him! *Fern: Hey, Rocko! *Rocko: Hi, Guys!, I'm So Glad You Came Here!, Something's Missing Here!, One of Tommy and D.W.'s Balloons are Missing! *Tommy and D.W.: Uh-Oh! *Buster: A Balloon is Missing! *Arthur: Well, Let's See!, So, Which Balloon is Missing from This Group? *Ickis: A Light Pink One! *Susie: Oh, Yeah!, A Light Pink One! *D.W.: Hey!, I Have A Pink One Right Here! *(D.W. puts a light pink balloon in the right area) *Rocko: Way to Go!, That's Perfect!, All The Balloons are Set! *Arnold: Psst!, Guys!, Over Here! *Kimi: Oh! *George: Yes, Arnold? *Arnold: I Have A Problem!, Something is Missing from Tommy and D.W.'s Party Table! *Phil: Oh!, You're Right!, Something is Missing! *Buster: But What is Missing from This Table? *D.W.: Do You Know? *Tommy: What are We Missing from Our Party Table? *Timmy: A Napkin! *Francine: A Napkin?, Where?, Oh!, Look at That!, We Do Need Another Napkin Right Here! *Arthur: Yeah, Francine! *(Arthur puts a napkin under the fork) *Arthur: Perfect! *D.W.: Now Our Table is All Set! *Jimmy Neutron: Oh!, Cool!, The Birthday Table is All Set! *Cindy: Hey, Tommy and D.W.!, Do You Want to Help Me, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, and Goddard Put The Cupcakes on Each Plate for Our Characters! *Tommy and D.W.: Sure! *Arthur: Can You Help Us Pick Out Something for Tommy and D.W.? *Fanboy: Sure! *Muffy: Oh!, Great!, Shh! *Lil: Psst!, Cindy!, We're Gonna Skidoo for A Minute!, So Could You Keep an Eye on Tommy and D.W., Please? *Cindy: Yeah!, I'll Keep an Eye on Them! *Angelica: Okay!, Thanks! *Arthur: Okay!, Ready?, Present Store!, There It Is! *(Blue skidooing into the present store) *Buster: Did You See That? *Susie: Blue Just Skidooed Into The Present Store! *Brain: Maybe Blue Wants to Find The Perfect Presents for Tommy and D.W.! *Dil: Skidoo!, Skidoo! *Danny Phantom: Let's Go, Too! *(Song Starts) *Arthur: (Singing) Blue Skidoo, We Can, Too! *(Song Ends) *(Rugrats, Arthur, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, Pixar Characters, and Alex Bratten skidooing into the present store) *Jenny Wakeman: Wow!, We Just Love The Present Store! *Kimi: Hey!, Do You Think We Can Find Something for Tommy and D.W. Here? *Aang: Yeah! *Robot: We Think So! *Monster: I Agree! *Binky: Yeah!, Okay!, Let's Pick Out Something from You Guys, First!, Okay?, Okay! *Chuckie: (Gasps), Look at Those Adorable Little Toys! *Arthur: Well, Which Ones Do You Think Tommy and D.W. Would Love The Most? *Skipper: The Reptar and Mary Moo Cow Dolls! *Cash Register: Wonderful Choice! *Phil: Now We Just Need Something for Us to Give to Tommy and D.W.! *Lil: Oh!, Look Over Here! *Sue Ellen: Do You See Those? *Fern: Are Those The Puppies With Red Collars? *Cash Register: Why, Yes!, Their Names are Spike and Pal! Category:Rugrats Movie Spoof Category:Rugrats TV Show Spoofs Category:Arthur Spoofs Category:Arthur Spoof Category:Birthday Specials Category:Crossovers Category:2020 Category:Transcripts